


Toy Story

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Iron Plushie and the Sorcerer Supreme [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Stephen Strange, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, do not copy to another site, mostly in Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: All he could do was watch and listen to the man slowly break down as everyone starts to avoid Stephen like the plague.Sequel to Phantasmal Comfort.





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> Read Phantasmal Comfort before reading this. Otherwise you might get a little lost.
> 
> I thought about leaving that story alone, but I can feel the untapped potential calling to me.

He remembers burning, the slowing down of his heart, and a whisper of, “you can rest now.” And then nothingness came. At last, he felt peace.

Peace is overrated…

It was dark and silent.

And boring.

Tony doesn’t know how much time has passed. All he knows is that he can’t feel anything, it’s dark, it’s quiet, and the afterlife totally sucks. He wishes he could at least have another chance to see his friends and family again.

…

He should have been a little bit more specific…and should have known that nothing ever goes his way. And that as soon as he gets himself out of this weird mess he somehow got himself into. He’s definitely going to buy Disney and shut down Pixar.

Because getting reincarnated as a plush toy of himself and looking like Toy Story is coming to life is not funny.

It’s not.

It’s even worse that he’s inside a half-finished plush that he really should have installed Morgan’s own AI instead of the goofy catchphrases that Pepper made him put in. At least he still looks good.

What’s not good is how he’s living in a haunted house with a sad lonely wizard with no way of communication. And what makes matters worse, he’s still hurting people even when he’s dead which is currently the broken man holding on to him for dear life and almost drowning him in tears.

Stephen Strange, a man he hated once is now a man to be pitied. He didn’t realize that Stephen fell in love with him during all those 14,000,605 possibilities. And that he blames himself for sacrificing him for the good of the universe. All he could do was watch and listen to the man slowly break down as everyone starts to avoid Stephen like the plague.

Tony’s a bit disappointed in Pepper, the poor guy isn’t hurting anyone and Morgan likes him.

Tony learned a lot of things about Stephen. They were a lot alike: family issues, wanting to protect the ones they love, the whole self-sacrificing gig (if he ever meets Dormammu, he’s going to repulsor the guy in the face), and yet. 

Tony doesn’t know how to deal with an all-encompassing love so painful that living in denial is preferable to admitting something is broken.

Stephen is broken, and Tony doesn’t know how to fix him.

What Tony does know is that he always feels safe and warm when he’s in Stephen’s arms. He knows his heart flutters a bit when Stephen gives him a soft smile. He knows Stephen sleeps a lot better when holding him. And that Stephen loves him faults and all. While Pepper moved on and has Morgan and Happy, Stephen has no one.

Stephen deserves better than this.

And Tony Stark did not die just so he can live out his afterlife like a goddamn toy from Toy Story.

…

He’s got some work to do, time to test out if Toy Story logic works.

He’s Tony fucking Stark and he’s going to save his man.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony hacked my story and is writing a better ending for his man. 
> 
> I originally planned for the angsty one, then the idea of a plushie Tony flying around in a functional Iron Man suit protecting his man is too good to resist.
> 
> Please leave a review or drop by on my Tumblr at [MetalandFood](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
